


Logan’s Birthday 2019

by screamingatstars



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kinda?, Logan’s birthday!, Meta, Short & Sweet, What do I tag here, logan looks at the fanbase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: A short little drabble I put together for Logan’s birthday!
Relationships: None
Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574050
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Logan’s Birthday 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Logan!  
This is a little late because on the day of, I kinda forgot until I was already posting something else whoops  
But here it is, my two cents towards showering my boy with all my love and affection.  
Have fun!

Logan had never quite understood why Thomas’s fans felt the need to celebrate his and the other Sides’ ‘birthdays’. While he didn’t mind the way they defined each of their birthdays, he failed to grasp the underlying purpose behind it. As far as they all knew, the Sides were merely figments of Thomas’s imagination; fictional manifestations of personality traits designed to produce entertaining content. None of them could possibly be aware that they did indeed exist inside Thomas’s mind.

So why, then, did they feel the need on this particular day to create such… beautiful things in his honor?

He had gone searching for fanart to repost and mention on Thomas’s social media, as he usually did, and had been caught off guard by the sudden influx of art based around himself. The skill levels and styles of the works varied vastly, but each was somehow exquisite in its own way. As he had scrolled, he saw himself depicted with cakes, different ties, banners of birthday wishes, and more stars and constellations than he could count. It seemed that the fan base had remembered his fascination with outer space. And, more importantly than the quality or situation of each work, every last one was so clearly made with  _ love.  _

_ But why? Love towards who?  _ He was a fictional character to them. He wasn’t real. He had no means of responding to their messages, no way to tell them how their work touched him (as much as he would have liked to insist otherwise). What point was there to commemorating his supposed birthday?

He decided to search for the answer. As with everything else the fans did, this phenomenon had to have some kind of explanation. Thomas’s fans were nothing if not intelligent and appreciative; they always had a reason for doing things that they liked to make clear, like when they had organized a whole day specifically set aside to appreciate Joan.

And soon enough, Logan found himself staring into his laptop screen, silent in the dark. It was late, and he should have gone to bed many hours ago to maintain his circadian rhythm. But he was rooted to the spot by his discovery.

To the fans… he  _ was  _ real. He had been grasping for some other way to put it, but he didn’t have the vocabulary to describe what he was feeling inside. What he somehow instinctively knew to be true. While perhaps they didn’t suspect his existence  _ literally,  _ they  _ figuratively  _ thought of him as a real person, as complex and relatable as any other. To them, he was alive, fluid, an independent character all his own. 

And his existence helped them through theirs.

In short, the fans commemorated his birthday because they loved him. _ Him _ . 

Teacher Guy.

Logic.

_ Logan _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Mega short I know, but I’m working on two separate chapters for two different works rn along with nanowrimo, so my writing brain is v busy
> 
> If you find a typo please tell me so I can make it die
> 
> Happy birthday again to Logan :)


End file.
